Diago DeSimone
|death= |hidep= |race=Caucasian |gender=Male |family=Lucia DeSimone Timothy Coleman |affiliation=Bagnasco Crime Family }} Diago DeSimone (born December 12, 1967) is an italian-american mobster who is currently a caporegime of the Bagnasco Crime Family. He was a known soldier of the Bagnasco Crime family before the fall, now he's know as the first caporegime of the 2nd reign of Bagnasco Crime family. He is most known of the murder of the undercover FBI agent John Torette (undercover name Daniel DeFazzo) and by completing this job he belived to got promoted to a made member of the Bagnasco Crime family. Early life Diago was born and raised in Detroit, Michigan. His parents Lucia DeSimone and Timothy Coleman weren't a married couple, since Lucia refused to marry Timothy because of his alcohol addiction. Few years later when Diago was 3 years old, Timothy went into a fight with Lucia and after the fight, he left him. So Lucia was left to raise the baby by herself. Diago didn't go to kidengarden due to money problems in the family, thus Lucia and Diago left to Lucia's friends house and to leave Diago stay there while she's working. When Diago was 14, he started playing baseball in a team called Crooks. As he was one of the best pitchers in the team, he helped the team win a lot of games, until 1988, when the coach of the team was arrested for drug dealing, so the team broke apart. As he was unable to play baseball, his dreams of being a famous baseball player broke apart. Criminal career In 1994 he started his criminal career with working for a known illegal bookmaker in the area, Caleb Vendacci who was belived to be a soldier in the Detroit Partnership. Diago was the man who did the dirty jobs for Caleb, also killing one of the crews so called snitch who stole money from Caleb several times. In 1995 he was assigned as Caleb's right-hand man and from doing the dirty jobs, he started working the same as Caleb, helping him out with the bookmaking. In 1999 Caleb started taking drugs, and stopped paying the Detroit Partnership, thus he got in trouble with them. Several attempts of killing Caleb were done and by knowing they wanted the money, he split equal halfs to each of the crew members and making them to leave the town with the money. Caleb gave Diago $100,000 and a plane ticket to Los Santos, San Andreas. So he left to Los Santos along with the money. Bagnasco Crime family After a few days coming into Los Santos, he started working with one of the most known mobs in Los Santos, Bagnasco Crime family. His first connection was the son of the boss, Anthony Bagnasco. He did several small time activities in the mob for several months until 2000, when it was his chance of being promoted to a made member of the mob by killing the FBI undercover agent in the mob, John Torette (undercover name Daniel DeFazzo). In 2000, he was officialy announced as a soldier of the Bagnasco crime family, and was assigned in Joseph Ruggirello's crew. Until the downfall of the family in 2007 when the both of the mobs leading bosses, Giovanni and Paolo Bagnasco, were murdered which was belived to be a rival mob of the Bagnasco's. After the downfall, Diago was trying to help Anthony Bagnasco to bring the family back on tracks, which they failed. Several members of the mob were arrested but Diago got away. Trial In 2008, Diago was accused of murder of undercover F.B.I. agent John Torette. Charges were dropped however, after almost two months of court meetings. Sintani's lawyer, Vincent Ricci, who was believed to have strong business ties with Diago, managed to debunk the evidence and get the trial, which was getting state wide notoriety, over with quickly. Suspected that he fled to San Fierro, to work as a mechanic after the trial. Category:Criminals